


Naturally

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Secret Crush, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy thinks she might be in love with the Doctor.<br/>But of course, he doesn't know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> Old story but I think its cute xxx

Amy always thought there was something about the Doctor. The way she just couldnt say no to travelling with him, despite all the danger she had been in. The way he acted about things was just remarkable.

_**How you choose to express yourself** _

_**It's all your own and I can tell** _

_**It comes naturally** _

_**It comes naturally** _

She always loved to run with him. She loved him but she loved Rory. They were her boys. They were her family.

But the Doctor was something else. He just did what was natural.

_**You follow what you feel inside** _

_**It's intuitive, you don't have to try** _

_**It comes naturally** _

_**It comes naturally** _

She smiled as he ran around the console, flicking at leavers and pushing buttons. He turned and gave her his wide grin. She smiled back and giggled to herself.

The TARDIS made a whooshing sound and she let out a breath she had been holding.

_**And it takes my breath away** _

_**What you do, so naturally** _

Amy believed her and the Doctor were the perfect team like peanut butter and jelly, strawberries and cream

_**You are the thunder** _

_**And I am the lightening** _

_**And I love the way** _

_**You know who you are** _

_**And to me it's exciting** _

_**When you know its meant to be** _

_**Everything comes naturally** _

_**It comes naturally** _

_**When you're with me, baby** _

_**Everything comes naturally** _

_**It comes naturally, baby** _

He'd made her who she was. From a little girl to the young woman she was now.

They had gone through so much together whilst she was travelling with him, even in the twelve years the Doctor had been absent.

She had learnt to grow up and open her mind.

_**You have a way of moving me** _

_**A force of nature, your energy** _

_**It comes naturally** _

_**You know it does** _

_**It comes naturally** _

_**And it takes my breath away** _

_**Everytime** _

_**What you do, so naturally** _

And now she didnt want to leave him. She loved Rory but travelling to new places and different times was a chance she didnt want to miss out on.

Maybe it was more than that, maybe she loved him more than she realised.

_**You are the thunder** _

_**And I am the lightening** _

_**And I love the way** _

_**You know who you are** _

_**And to me it's exciting** _

_**When you know its meant to be** _

_**Everything comes naturally** _

_**It comes naturally** _

_**When you're with me, baby** _

_**Everything comes naturally** _

_**It comes naturally, baby** _

This adventure was amazing and exhilarating.

Not knowing what was outside those magical blue doors made her body tingle and set her imagination into overdrive.

Though her and the Doctor argued about her and her actions, they seemed to connect and she felt that even though she needed the Doctor with her, she could look after herself and that it was the Doctor who needed her most of the time.

_**When we collide, sparks fly** _

_**When you look in my eyes** _

_**It takes my breath away** _

She didn't kid herself that she was the first to be with the Doctor or that she would be the last.

She did hope that one day she would find it in her to leave the Doctor and live a normal life with Rory.

She just didnt want to be the one to die because of the Doctor.

She knew Rory would probably hunt him down and make him pay, in some way.

But for now she was glad of the danger and excitement.

She loved him it.

_**You are the thunder** _

_**And I am the lightening** _

_**And I love the way** _

_**You know who you are** _

_**And to me it's exciting** _

_**When you know its meant to be** _

_**Everything comes naturally** _

_**It comes naturally** _

_**When you're with me, baby** _

_**Everything comes naturally** _

_**It comes naturally, baby** _

He said something, she wasn't sure whether it was to the TARDIS or her.

"Amy. Pond, are you listening?"

"Yeah. No, sorry. What were you saying?"

"We've landed. So, lets see where we are."

He gave a wide grin and ran to the doors.

She looked around one last time and smiled, before running after the Doctor, as she always did.

Because he was her Doctor, her raggedy old Doctor.


End file.
